


A family that loved him

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A family that loved him

_He was the youngest glader here. He didn't mind though, everyone Treated him like a younger brother. He finally had a family. Again if he should say. He couldn't remember his mom, or his dad. Or if he had any siblings. Then Thomas came-he was the best thing chuck could ask for. Thomas never yelled at him, sure he would snap but that's only natural. He even promised Chuck he'll get him out. Chuck knew deep down that wouldn't happen, he could.. feel it. He kept his mouth shut and smiled. At night he would stay awake and look at the stars, thinking about who he use to be. But he could never remember. All he knew was his name:Chuck. He wondered if his mom missed him. He once asked Alby about it and got a simple "I don't know chuck." But Thomas...Thomas told him his mom did miss him-gave chuck hope. Something he didn't really have. Thomas gave the boy HOPE. That was the most important thing any one gave him. He didn't want to die, but Thomas Could not, chuck saved him. All he could think was "save me save me, Thomas help." But he couldn't say those words. His last thoughts were "thank you Thomas, I didn't die in the maze." When he woke up He saw Alby. "Hey Chuckie, we have to wait for someone." Alby said smiling. Chuck could wait, he finally had a family that loved him_


End file.
